Your not so average hero
by Frozen Yogurt
Summary: Sora's life isn't exactlly what he wanted. His abusive father keeps pushing him to his limits, trying to make him the strongest. Kairi is startng to see a change in him. Will Sora be able to keep this a secret? A series of Song-fics with Linkin Park Sora
1. Numb

My Life

Chapter 1: Numb

Song:

**Numb by Linkin Park**

Regular P.O.V.

"GET UP NOW!" SMACK The sound of a kendo shinai piercing human flesh could be heard all, echoing through the hardwood training room. A boy 14 years of age was on the ground sheding tears of pain while his dad was smacking him on the back. His Flaming brown hair was ruffled up and his cerulean eye's were bloodshot.

"I SAID GET UP!" SMACK "NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A WEAKLING! SMACK SMACK Sora's back was burning like hell. He has had many small scars in his life from playing "Adventure" with Riku and the gang but these scars were long, dark scars that he would have forever on his back. Whenever Sora fell to the ground during "Training" his dad would alway's hit him when he was down.

"You'll never beat that boy if you keep this up!" SMACK Sora slowly stood up getting into defensive position, getting ready for the next blow.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

**  
Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

SMACK "I hope thats not the best you can do..." Sora's dad said as he walked out of the Dojo. Sora whipped away the blood from his mouth and layed on the floor. His face was really hurting from the last blow. He then took off his shirt to wrap up the new scars he just got. After wrapping them in bandages, he took off to Destiny Islands to meet his friends.

Destiny Islands

Sora P.O.V.

_"The yellow sand, bright blue ocean, the ocean breeze I love it here."_ Sora thought._ "The only thing wrong is dad..."_ There wasen't much to do right now cause he was the first person on the island. I dropped down onto the warm sand, drowning in my thoughts. _"What does my dad wan't me to do? Everything I do is wrong to him. All I really want to do is be with my friends."_ I felt the ocean breeze sweep over me as I drifted off to sleep.

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

"Hey get up!" I yawned and sat up to see my friends crowded around me. They were all here; Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Riku, and Kairi. "Hey guys whats up?' I asked while looking up with a grin.

"You've been sleeping all day again, ya?" Wakka asked while spinning his blitzball on his finger.  
"So we thought you should get some exercise in!" Sephie exclaimed while holding a scoreboard up that said 0-5.  
"And you know what that means right?" Tidus asked, holding up a wooden sword.  
_"Please say were gunna play blitzball, please say were gunna play blitzball.."_ I thought hopefully.  
"SWORD FIGHTING!" Selphie exclaimed  
_"Crap..."_  
"Okay whatever," I said while getting up, "let's get to the paopu island." I told them while brushing the sand off my shorts.

Everyone ran off to the bridge except for Riku. Riku didn't like doing anything unless there was compitition involved. I didn't feel like running either so I just walked along side him with my hands behind my head. _"maybe if I win, dad won't push me as much."_ I scratched my back but it stinged like hell, _"these one's hurt a lot for some reason"_  
"Hurry up man," Riku said looking back  
"Huh? Oh I must of spaced out for a second," I said grinning  
"What's with that bump on your cheek?" he asked, "It looks bruised"  
I raised my hand and he was right, there was a bump.  
"Ohh.. I ummm...fell down the stairs today and landed on my face," I said "Don't worry about it." I grinned  
_"This mask is the only thing protecting me. No one can know about my real life..."_  
"Comon the others are waiting," I said running off.

Regular P.O.V.

Riku Started walking towards the bridge that connected to Paopu Island. He was thinking over and over again about those words that Sora said.  
_"Sora doesn't even have stair's in his house,"_ he thought, _"Acually there are no stairs around the main Island all...Why would he lie about it..."_  
Everyone was sitting around the tiny island waiting for Riku to show up. Kairi and Sora were sitting on a Paopu tree while the others stood arounf getting ready.  
"Ok Sora," Selphie said, "You get to fight Riku this time."  
"Ohh jee I never would have guessed," Sora said sarcasticly. He jumped out of the tree grabbing his sword and stood in the middle. Riku walked into the the middle changing from best friend to Rival. Two best Friends since they could remember, were about to go head to head, just because, well...what else are they gunan do on a island. It doesn't matter if who your fighting, you just have to win. Kill or be killed, Survival of the fittest. They both wanted to impress Kairi so losing wasen't a option.

"Okay ready?" Kairi raised her hand into the air. Riku just stodd there holding his sword in his right hand, while Sora crouched to the ground gripping the handle with both hands. Sora knew Riku would attack the moment Kairi said "GO!" _"huh..."_

Sora quickly raised his his sword to block the strike ment for his head. Riku was moving as fast as lightning attacking Sora. Sora managed to perry one of Riku's attacks and sent him a fury of his own attacks. Sora managed to knock him down but Riku quickly sprung off the ground and kicked him him the stomach.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**  
I've become so tired so much more aware**

**  
I'm becoming this all I want to do**

Sora was so used to pain that he got up right away and charged at Riku. Riku help up his sword as Sora brought his down upon it. They applied as much pressure as the could trying to push each other back.  
"I hope thats not the best you got," Riku said. Images of Sora's dad poured into his mind as anger and hatred took over his body. Sora moved his foot behind Riku's ankle and swept his feet making Riku fall with full force. Sora put his sword over Riku's heart signaling he one.  
"Nope not really," Sora grinned holding out his hand to Riku. Riku grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up.  
"You got better" Riku told him  
'Nah I got lucky" Sora said while scratching the back of his head.

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

"Alright guys I got to go for today," Sora said running off towards the dock, "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

One by one, all the kids got in there boats and rowed of home to the main island untill it was just Riku and Kairi.  
"You know, Sora's been acting weird latly," Riku stated  
"Yea, he kicked your butt soooo bad today hehe" Kairi giggled  
"No, Im serious," Riku said shaking his head, "I think I saw a flash of anger in his eyes when we were sparring."  
"Really?" Kairi asked  
"Yea, he even lied to me today." Riku moved his hand to rest his head on it, " he said he got that bump on his cheek from falling down the stairs but, Sora doesn't have stairs."  
"Whoa, Sora sucks at lying," Kairi said looking towards the main island.  
"Yea but thats Sora for you," Riku turned his head towards the raft. "Maybe he just want's to leave soon."  
"Maybe, but I'll go check up on him tomorrow," Kairi said standing up, "I'll even make him a bento," They both walked towards there boats ready to go home. They exchanged good bye's and started rowing home.

Main Island, Sora's House

Sora sat in silence, eating his dinner. When he got home, his mom was off for another over nighter so it was just him and his dad.  
"So, your mother told me you beat that Riku kid in a match today," Sora's dad said not looking up, "is this true?"  
"Yes sir..." Sora said quitely, afraid to look up.  
"Good," Sora dad said before talking another bite.  
_"Yes! No more late night training!"_ Sora thought happily.  
"We're going to train extra hard tomorrow, so get up early."  
"WHAT!" Sora yelled slamming my fist on the table, " I already beat him, what more do you want from me!"

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

**  
Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**

"Your already ahade of him, don't sink back to a weakling!" Sora's dad yelled back.  
"I don't care about being Strong!" Sora excalimed ,"Why are you like this now? " Out of know where, Sora's dad got up from the table and punched him in the stomach. Sora didn't even have enough time to react.  
"Don't ever yell at me again," Sora's dad picked up his plate and walked off.  
Sora fell back into his chair with his head on the table.

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

"Damnit..." He said while drifting off into unconcious, " I hate this place..." Sora fainted

**And I know**

**  
I may end up failing too**

**  
But I know**

**  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**  
I've become so tired so much more aware**

**  
I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

Well there you go, first chapter complete. Let me know If I should continue or just stop where im at.


	2. Crawling

Your Not So Average Hero

Disclaimer: I own... looks in wallet a Seasons Pass, Initial D cards, a key, and ID Cards wait no...1 ID card

Song: Crawling by Linkin Park w00t 

AN: sorry for the lack of Update people that are reading this fic. My internet access has recently got takin away from me, so I can only update when im at school.Work has been slapping me in the face with hours soooo yea lol. Ill be out of school soon so you can expect more updates. If the lyrics are off, Sorry lol I just wrote the lyrics down by memory.

Chapter 2 : Crawling

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Lyrics**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sat in his room, laying on his back. He was exhausted after his three hour training with his dad. His father seemed to have gotten more brutal after last night. Sora was frightened when his dad made a comment about using real swords soon. He slid out of bed and grabbed a towel off his chair.

_"A shower will do me soom good..."_ Sora though, while rubbing the fresh bruise on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi stood outside the small one-story house, thinking of a way to get Sora to open up to her. She wondered why he would hide something from them. His life was completely perfect. He's never lost a family member, no problems in school, and everyone on the island respected him to never hold a grudge with anyone no matter what they did to him. She wished she knew about her family and past. It frushtrated her that he would hide such a little problem when other people, such as herself, had much harder lives.

She walked up the little walkway up to the front door and knocked on it.

_"Come to think of it, I've never acually been inside Sora's house before..."_ A few moments later, the door opened and a women greeted Kairi.

"Oh, Hello" said the women, "are you a friend of Sora's?"

She had blond hair that reached almost to her waist and the bluest eye's Kairi's ever seen. She stood at around 5'5 and looked to be around her mid 30's

_"And I thought Sora had bright eye's..."_

"Hello Mrs. Sagishi," said Kairi bowing, "yes I am a friend of Sora's. Is he home?" (AN: Sagishi means Fraud or swindler)

"Why yes he is, he's in his room," said Mrs Sagishi. She stoof to the side motionong to come inside. " His room is down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." Kairi bowed again.

Kairi stepped in the house and was amazed. The hous's interior was painted a lightblue with clouds in random places. The furniture was placed in a sort of "conversation setting"(Whatever that means lol). Kairi started to walk down the hallway full of pictures showing a photo timeline of Sora's growing up. The hall seemed to get darker and darkered as she passed a wooded door. She got a bad vibe when she looked at it and kept walking. Kairi finally made it to her destination and knocked on Sora's door but as she knocked on it, the door slowly opened by itself.

"Sora?" she asked peeking through the crack and noticed no one present. Kairi opened the door more and stepped insidebut was shocked at the scene. His room was very dark with cloths scatered everywhere. There was a bad near his window and a desk in the corner of the room. Thats what scared her; thats all that was in the room. She walked towards the desks and put her backpack down. Noted were scattered around his desk and...

_"A frist aid kit?"_

She opened it up and noticed that most of his bandages were gone. Putting the kit down, she sat down on his chair and relaxed but her foot knocked over his trashcan. What fell out made her gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"That felt good..."_ He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed a towl off the rack, and opened the bathroom door letting all the steam rush out. He walked down the hall, hastly drying his hair. He opened the door, walked into his room, and threw the extra towel on his chair.

"Ahhhh Sora watch it!"

"Ahhhh What the Hell?" screamed Sora, "Who's there!"

"It's just me," she threw he towel off her head.

"What the...K-kairi?"

"The one and only," she looked Sora up and down, "Hmmmm nice..."

Sora looked down and remembered he was wearing only a towel. "Can you please get out so I can change..."

"Ok ok."

Kairi started walking to the doorwasy and Sora inched away trying to not let her get a glimpse of his back. This action didn't go unnoticed by her. Once Kairi was outside, Sora walked to his desk and picked up a roll of bandages.

"Thank goodness..." he said while wrapping the bandages around himself.

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds, they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Didja find anything out?"

All of the kids were on Destiny Island now. Tidus was up near the tree fort, practicing his fighting techniques, Selphie was jumping rope on the docks, Wakaa was playing blitzball, and Sora, as usual, was sleeping.

"Well...Sora seems to get injured more often than we thought." repiled Kairi.

"You came across this how?" asked Riku, tying a rope around the logs.

"He keeps a first aid kit on his desk and bloody bandages in his trashcan."

"Well that helps a little I guess..." Riku was now more confused then ever, "What the hell is he hiding..."

"Whatever it is," said Kairi, adding a shell to her necklace, "It shouldn't be too important if he's not telling us."

"Well, Whatever I'm going to find another log," said Riku, monotonly, "you go wake up Sora."

"Kay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The burning sun was beating down on Sora. He woke up with a very loud yawn, erupting from his mouth.

_"The one who will open the door...what does that mean..."_

Sora layed back down but found two cerulean eyes staring back at him. (AN: They are blue right? or green..DAMNIT!)

"Ahh!" Sora sat up in surprise, hiting Kairi's forehead.

"Owwww" they said in unision and they both began laughing.

"Your so hard headed Sora," said Kairi, sitting down, "I thought we told you to go get some food."

"Well I'm glad I went to sleep," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head," I had this freaky dream but it felt so real..."

**Theres something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming, Confusing**

**This Lack of self-control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling, I can't seem**

"Well, are you going to tell me about it or what?"

"That depends if you could catch me!" Sora got up quickly, kicking up sand into the air.

"Hey!" she yelled getting up, "Tell me!"

"No way!" Sora yelled back running towards the secret place. He started to tease her about how slow she was.(AN: She does run hella slow lol) Sora got into the secret place way before he so he hid behind a rock and waited. Kairi then walked in and started looking around.

_"wait for it..."_

Kairi was moving and looking behind each and every rock. Sora was currently all the way at the end of the cave so it would be a while before she came towards him.

_"wait for it..."_

She didn't even look towards him. Kairi slowly made her way towards the middle of the cave, still looking.

_"NOW!"_

"MWHAHAHAH!" Sora yelled jumping towards her, but all he got was a punch in the face.

**To find myself within, My walls are closing in**

**(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that theres just too much pressure to take)**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

"Don't ever do that again Sora," said Kairi

"Owwww ok ok..." said Sora, rubbing his nose.

"I've come to see the door to this world," A dark voice said in the corner of the cave. Kairi screamed and Sora stepped in front of her. The figure looked to be around 6 feet tall and had a brown hood, low over his head.

"Who are you!" yelled Sora

"This world has beem connected..."

"What do you think he wants?" asked Kairi

"Tied to the darkness..."

"Wait a minute your from another world!" exclaimed Sora

"You do no yet know what lies beyond the door..."

"The door?" they both asked

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

The figure pointed towards the wooden door. Sora and Kairi took a look of it and went to turn back at the figure but it was gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Sora, while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know..."

"Hey!" They turned around and there silver hairded friend stood at the entrance of the cave, holding a log, "What are you guys looking at?"

'Nothing..." They both said.

"RIght..." Riku rolled his eyes, "Comon lets go do something."

"You guys go ahade," said Sora, "I'll catch up."

"You ok?" asked Kairi

"Yea I'm fine," Sora flashed a grin, "Don't worry about me"

"Alright meet us by the docks," said Riku, crawling outside the exit.

"See yah there,"

Once they were gone, Sora dropped his grin and looked around. All the moarkings they made when they were kids covered the brown cave wall. All those scribbles they made of themselves dressed as knights or different worlds they thought existed. There was only one picture Sora treasured the most. When Sora first meet Kairi, he knew they would become best friends. They both drew pictures of each other, promising to remember each other if either one left the islands. Sora's picture of Kairi wasen't as good as Kairi's picture of himself but they were just kids at the time. Sora sat down in front of their pictures, picked up the nearest rock, and started drawing his arm giving Kairi a Paopu Fruit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Catch fish?"

"Yeah, we need food for tomorrow," said Riku. He was stabding on the docks while Kairi was out in the ocean, struggling to catch a fish.

"Comon Sora, help me catch this fish," said kairi walking back to shore.

"No I'm good," Sora crossed his amrs, "I'll just watch,"

"How come when it comes to swimming you never wanna do anything?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "Can you not swim?"

"He's just embarressed," said Riku, taking off his shirt and jumping into the water(AN:yes yes Riku fan girls rejoice),"Who live's on islands and can't swim?"

Kairi just rolled her eyes. "Comon Sora," She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the water.

"No..." Sora tried to stop he but she wouldn't let go.

"Please..."She tugged even harder

"I SAID NO KAIRI," Sora yelled and yanked his arm away making Kairi stumble. Riku just stood there looking at them stupidly. Sora realized what he did and looked down at the water.

**Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me**

**Distracting, Reacting**

**Against my will I stand beside my own reflection**

**It's haunting, I can't seem**

"I got to go, sorry," Sora Ran back to the secret spot, his image dissapering with every step he took.

"What was that all about," asked Riku, floating on his back.

"Kairi just stood there watching his retreating figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit, Sora!" He yelled at himself, punching the cave wall, "keep it together!"

**To find myself within, my walls are closing in**

**Without a sense of confidence and im convinced that theres just too much pressure to take**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

After countless punches and bloody knuckles later, Sora decided it was time to go home. Only thing was, he didn't want to run into Riku or Kairi. Peeking his head outside the entrance, he spotted Kairi sitting on the ledge near the beach house. It was obvious she was waiting for him. He silently crawled outside of the cave and immediatly put his back against the wall. He sidesteeped all the was towards the stairs to the beach. If he go caught, he would have a lot of explaining to do and he really hated having to explain things.

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Finally, he made it to the docks. Two boats floated alone in the ocean tide, so it was only him and Kairi on the island. He knew it was wronf to keep her waiting but he coudn't tell her his secret.

"All I got to to is get this knot undone and I'm home free" While stuggling with the knot a hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump.

"We need to talk..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe well there you go, another chapter complete. I'm not sure when I will update again but don't worry, I will. I shorted the whole figure encounter lol. Well all you go to do is click that review button at the bottem screen. Waves my hand You will review this fic. lol yea JOIN THE DARK SIDE FREE DENTAL BENIFITS! Peace I'm out!


End file.
